


Hero

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Fluffy, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Sick Nikki, Sweet, Sweet Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Nikki has a migraine.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #12: Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you

Tommy made his way into the house after a round of press for his book. The dogs didn’t even run up to greet him or anything, which made Tommy frown. He made his way deeper into the house, heading towards the bedroom. He quietly pushed open the door and saw how dark it was. The light from the hallway helped show off the shape of Nikki laying in bed with the dogs flanking each side.

“Nikki?” Tommy asked. “Are you okay?”

“Loud,” Nikki groaned. Tommy frowned. Migraine. Nikki got those when he was stressed, and he was currently reliving the worst year of his life as he worked on writing his own book. Tommy sat on his side of the bed, just watching Nikki for a moment. It had to be bad if he woke up with a migraine. Nikki turned over so he was facing Tommy. Tommy didn’t speak. “I’m feeling better than I did. It’s a low migraine now,” Nikki whispered.

“I’m sorry babe,” Tommy rubbed his arm gently. “Do you want anything?” Nikki just kinda shrugged. “Would some tea help?”

“It might,” Nikki admitted. “You don’t have to though…”

“Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you,” Tommy told Nikki with a smile. He took his tattooed hand and kissed it gently. Tommy was known for forehead kisses when he was trying to be sweet. But with Nikki having a migraine, he decided that wouldn’t be the best.

“Tommy Lee, you’re my hero,” Nikki laughed a little before burying himself back into the pillows. Tommy smiled and headed towards the kitchen to make Nikki some tea. It was a good blend that Tommy had found helped Nikki with his headaches. It was one thing that he had kept with him from an ex years ago. She had been really into herbal remedies that weren’t cannabis, and Tommy had learned about the wonderful healing properties of a well put together tea bag. So when Nikki’s migraines started hitting him again, Tommy went to the healthy food store, not even thinking to check Target or Wal-Mart, and bought a box that worked really well.

If anyone ever said that Tommy never did anything for Nikki, Nikki would probably beat the shit out of them. Because Tommy did a lot for the bassist, no matter what he thought. Just like Nikki thought he was no good for Tommy, Tommy felt the same way about himself to Nikki. But the hard-headed idiots loved each other.

It only took them awhile to figure it out.


End file.
